The LTE communications standard is defined by 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) Specification series 3GPP TS 36.xxx, wherein 3GPP TS 36.211 relates to Physical Channels and Modulation. For further explanations in this application, the term “LTE standard” generally refers to the specification series 3GPP TS 36.xxx, particularly to LTE Release 8. More specifically, regarding 3GPP TS 36.211, in the following description, document version V8.7.0 is referred to, which is e.g. available on the World Wide Web (http://www.3gpp.org/ftp/Specs/html-info/36211.htm).
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved base station, an improved terminal, and improved methods of operating said base station and said terminal which enable an efficient data transfer within LTE cells even for terminals with comparatively low complexity.